Liar, Liar
by WelcomeToTheAnimeParade
Summary: The invisible cord that had once bound them together through passionate feelings of love had shattered into nothingness. What they had had would forever remain as a distant memory. GrayxLucy, one-shot. (GRAMATICAL ERRORS FIXED)


They were bound together by an invisible cord of intimate feelings. The cord was strong, and could stretch to an infinite length. No matter how far apart they were, they were always bound together by a feeling of love.

As long as those feelings were mutual, the cord would stay intact. For six years, it was unbreakable. From the moment their lips met for the very first time to the moment they said,

"I do."

She remembered that day so clearly. She remembered the sweet chime of the bells that signalled their happy ever after. She remembered how her snow-white gown swished as she walked along the aisle, arm-in-arm with her best friend, who was stepping in for her deceased father. She remembered the way he gazed at her, his hypnotising pools of deep blue filled with nothing but love for the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. She remembered becoming lost in those same eyes as they danced the night away. Neither of them could take the smile off their faces. It was truly the happiest day of both of their lives.

That was one year ago exactly. She reminisced on this now as she glared at him, her chocolate brown eyes shining with anger, hurt and betrayal. Though his words told a different tale, they held no meaning to her. His face said everything she needed to know.

How did it become like this?

They had been so happy together. They had spent six years of their lives together, planting a seed of friendship and watching it grow into a flower of romance. Wasn't she good enough for him? What did she do to deserve this?

Where did they go wrong?

She couldn't tell if it was her fault or not. She had truly thought they were doing well. He seemed to have different ideas. Why else would he have…

She continued to glare into his eyes, maintaining the same emotions she had held before. She expected him to apologise to her. What she got was something different.

"Can't you see that I love you? I know I made a mistake, and I know I can't make you stay, but you can't leave me! Where's your heart!?" he cried, false emotion streaming from his eyes.

She could feel her anger growing at every word he said. She retaliated at once.

"No, no! No matter what I say, you'll never change! If I stay, how long will it be before you break my heart again!? Where's my heart, you ask? That's my line! You-" she was cut off by him.

"Look, you're not the only person going through hell! I've been through so much, and you never even cared!"

"Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm trying to speak!"

"I'm interrupting you because you aren't getting the fact that I would be incomplete without you! I need you! I've been through so much shit, and I'm weak! The life I live demands so much from me, and so do you! I needed a break!"

She couldn't take much more of his excuses. She slammed her hand over his mouth, ignoring his struggles.

"Let me speak, asshole!" she shouted. Her attempts to shut him up were futile, though. He grabbed a hold of her small, thin wrist and held it there. She tried to wriggle away from him, but his hold on her was like a vice. She yelped in pain as he gripped onto her tighter as he spoke.

"You know what!? If you want to leave me, then leave. I'm not afraid to walk this world alone!"

She finally freed herself from his vice-like grip, and shouted back at him.

"Hah, that's funny, considering how you were begging me to stay not even two minutes ago. Not that I would have listened. There's nothing you can say that will stop me from going home." She yelled firmly, while watching the growing anger on his face. She ignored its continuing to tell him in detail how much he hurt her.

"Don't you even realise the gravity of what you did!? I stood at the other side of that bedroom door for God knows how long, listening to those disgusting sounds you two were making. You cheated on me, and now you're making up excuses!? Come on, tell me the real reason you want me to stay. Was it because she got bored of you after the first time, so now I'm your second choice? You made me weak inside. You made me incomplete. Stop making up those goddamn excuses and listen to me for once!"

He listened to those words emotionlessly, feeling absolutely no ounce of sympathy for the woman he once loved.

"Well, I wouldn't have done any of it if you hadn't driven me to it! You're over controlling ways were too much for me! I don't need you anymore! You also made me weak. Like I said, if you want to go, then go!"

"First you're begging me to stay, then you're telling me to leave. Which one is it!?"

"Leave!"

"Then I will!"

She stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her. She let her emotions run freely once she was alone. She sank down onto the bed and looked over at an old photograph of both of them on the first day of their honeymoon. The first day of the rest of their lives together.

Everything had seemed so simple at that time. Their smiles were genuine and their profound feelings were mutual. The cord was still intact. Now it was strained, possibly shattered.

She started to pack up all of her clothes and possessions into her small black suitcase, warm liquid dripping down her face and onto her belongings. She completed her task and closed her suitcase, taking a deep breath. Slowly, she opened the bedroom door.

And stopped.

And stared.

A body was lying on the floor. A ghostly white body.

His body.

Before she could take in what was happening, she had abandoned her suitcase and had rushed to his fallen being. She checked for any danger around him, then turned him over so that he lay flat on his back.

She gently shook his shoulders, and waited in vain for a response that didn't come. She shouted for help, but deep down inside she knew that nobody would come.

She would have to do this herself.

Setting to work, she opened up his airway by tilting his head and chin upwards, then, she bent down and checked for breathing. She couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest, and she couldn't feel his breath on her skin.

Crap.

She got up as quickly as she could and dialled for an ambulance.

"Which service do you require?"

"Ambulance."

She was put on the line to the ambulance service. She quickly told them that she had an adult casualty with her that wasn't breathing. She told them her address, then hung up.

Then, she began CPR.

Unbuttoning his shirt, she placed her hands in the middle of his chest and began performing chest compressions. She counted out thirty, then gave him two rescue breaths. She continued this pattern until the ambulance arrived.

She was beginning to grow tired, but she knew she had to keep going. Adrenaline flowed through her like a river was rushing through her body, keeping her going until the ambulance arrived.

They told her to continued CPR while they set up the AED, shocking him back to his original pattern of breathing.

She sighed in relief and exhaustion as he was bundled into the ambulance and taken to hospital. She went with him, waiting for him to wake up.

Once they had arrived at the hospital, she was told to sit in a waiting room until he woke up. She did so, thinking hard about everything that had just happened.

She had no idea what had caused this, and she didn't exactly want to know. The best thing that she could come up with was that she was the reason for this.

Guilt began to poke at her conscience as she considered this possibility. He was in the wrong, but it didn't change the fact that she could have been a potential killer.

She knew they would have to have a talk about what this meant, but their future together wasn't looking very bright. It was being overshadowed by the possibility of a future apart instead.

Was that really what they both wanted?

Of course not. Who was she kidding? It was going to be hard leaving him behind. They had been through so many challenges and good memories together, only to throw that all away because of one mistake.

But that mistake was significant. It was just one mistake, but the gravity of that mistake was what brought all this upon them. It was an unforgivable mistake.

No, scratch that. She could forgive him for it. It was forgivable, but unforgettable. Whatever they had in the past was no longer there. That one mistake ensured that any trust she had for him was now non-existent.

She considered all this whilst waiting for what seemed like a lifetime for him to wake up. She needed to know that he was safe and healthy and alive. That was her priority. Then she needed to make sure she did what was best for both of them.

Eventually, the doctor came in and informed her that he was fully awake and talking. She didn't need to be told twice to go in and see him.

It was just them alone in that room. All the doctors had left them to their own devices. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"I think we need to talk," she said. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we do. And I want to start now by apologising to you for the way I've acted. I caused you so much trouble, and I was only thinking about myself. You saved my life, even after I did all that. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

A tiny smile painted itself onto her lips as she spoke.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I'm probably the reason this happened to you."

"I forgive you too."

"But, I still can't stay. After what happened today, I think this is best for both of us. What we had before was something special. To me, it was the best feeling in the world. I loved you so, so much." She began. He nodded understandingly.

"Then, all this happened. And now, I feel like I can't trust you. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but that's how I feel. We can't go back to the way we were before; it's not as easy as that. We can be civil to each other, but I think it's best if we lead separate lives from now on," her voice cracked as she said this.

"I see. I agree with you. This is the best thing for us. I… I guess this is goodbye," he replied in a melancholy tone. She nodded, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"You… You live a good life, okay?"

"You too. I'll miss you."

"Same here. Good luck out there."

The tears that were previously threatening to fall now spilled down her eyes as she approached the door. He was the much the same as her.

"Goodbye, Lucy."

"Goodbye, Gray."

With that, she opened the door and left.

What had started out as a seed of friendship had blossomed into a flower of romance. The world had been their oyster, and together they were unstoppable. In the blink of an eye, however, all that had changed. The flower of romance had wilted into hatred. Then, two new seeds were planted. The beginning of two new lives.

The invisible cord that had once bound them together through passionate feelings of love had shattered into nothingness. What they had had would forever remain as a distant memory.

Because of that day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I'm really proud of how this turned out! I hope you enjoyed it, because I spent like two hours on this thing!**

 **Do you guys wanna know how I got the idea for this? If not, then tough, because I'm gonna tell you anyway!**

 **I got this idea while listening to Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. If you listen to the lyrics closely, it sounds like a couple fighting because of one of them cheating on the other. Then, it sounds like one of them finds the other unconscious and not breathing, so they attempt to save their life. Then it ends with one of them forgiving the other, but deciding that they couldn't trust them and leaving anyway. Listen to the song, and you may be able to hear it too. xD**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! Or if you hated it, I don't really care. I just want to know what you guys think :)**

 **(EDIT: I fixed all the grammatical errors xD)**

 **Until next time, ja ne!**


End file.
